


Star Wars: The Old Republic: Legacies

by Ryanolan2003



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanolan2003/pseuds/Ryanolan2003
Summary: A time of war! The GALACTIC REPUBLIC and the JEDI ORDER hold many Core Worlds within the galaxy, three-hundred years after the Jedi Civil War. The high order faces challenge from the equally-powerful SITH EMPIRE, led by their IMMORTAL EMPEROR.After an assault on the Jedi Temple on the planet CORUSCANT, led by the ruthless DARTH MALGUS, the Jedi have relocated to the peaceful planet TYTHON in a secondary temple, training new Jedi to fight against the rising power of the Dark Side.One of these Jedi are the fresh Padawan POLIZI ALUCARD, a blind human strong in the ways of the Force. His journey begins on this Jedi-controlled planet...





	1. Chapter 1

Space. The vast, endless reaches of space. The glistening stars decorating the black void around them. A Republic shuttle flew over the planet Tython. The shuttle was mainly red, with white stripes running along it. There were three blue thrusters on the back, going full blast. They passed several other shuttles of the same kind, as well as smaller and larger ships. Plenty of space stations orbited the planet, documenting ships going in and out.

Inside were two pilots, a dark-tan female with silky, black hair tied in a bun under her helmet, and a dark-green male Twi’lek, whose helmet was on the floor next to him since it wouldn’t fit over his lekku. The console in front of them chimed and beeped and toned, with several lights blinking and flickering in front of them.

A red light began to flash. The female reached over and tapped it. “Tython, this is shuttle S-21 requesting permission to land,” she recited calmly. The same landing process for every planet.

“Copy that, S-21, you’re cleared for landing.” A flat male voice responded.

The two pilots nodded at each other and began their descent into Tython. The sky around them began to grow more and more blue as they passed the orbiting stations into the upper atmosphere.

In the back, a young Jedi Padawan sat on one of the benches, his head down and hands resting in his lap. He had light blonde hair, almost appearing a light tan. A cloth blindfold covered his eyes, and most of his skin was pale. He wore dark-grey robes with white lining. On his hip rested a training saber, with a flat blade that would glow yellow when activated. He felt the vibrations of the shuttle entering the atmosphere and perked his head up, turning towards the front of the shuttle. He got up and walked up to the cockpit, putting his hands on either pilot’s seat. “Are we closing in?” He asked calmly.

“Yes, we are,” the female sighed.

“Such a beautiful sight. If only you were able to see this.” The male pilot remarked. He was met by a hard slap to the arm by his co-pilot. “What? I didn’t mean that in a rude way!”

The shuttle pulled into the Master’s Retreat. The land around it was green, all the way to the horizon, with bright and lush trees, soft grass, rolling hills, and expansive mountains. The Master’s Retreat was mainly wood, but had metal plating and plenty of computers to keep the place alive. Next to the landing pad was a speeder pad with three speeders currently parked and a droid monitoring them. Jedi of all kinds walked around the outside, moving in and out of the several huts.

The shuttle finally began their descent on the pad. The landing gear opened up and lowered, hissing as it hit the metal pad. Finally, the shuttle lowered slightly and stopped. The ramp deployed, and the Jedi turned and walked out. As soon as he was clear of the pad, the shuttle began its ascent out and away from Tython.

The Jedi who awaited at the pad stepped forward. He had dark-brown hair, and a bushy beard of the same color. His light-brown eyes were older than he seemed, and were the same color of his robes. Under them was his lightsaber, dangling gently from his belt. His hands were folded together, his sleeves covering them.

“Welcome, Padawan. I trust you had a safe flight?” He asked.

“Safe, yes,” the Padawan nodded. “Comfortable? Well, when you can only feel every jerk and stutter of the shuttle,” he chuckled.

The Master smiled and nodded. “I am Master Nix Tiin. Please come with me, Padawan…”

“Polizi. Polizi Alucard.”

The two walked into the shade of the tree canopy over the Master’s Retreat. The room they walked into had two computers on the back left and right corners from the door, a holotable in the middle, and two more smaller computers to the left and right of the door. Master Nix led Polizi to the back right computer and began typing at it.

Polizi was blind at a young age. How long, he wasn’t sure, but he had some fuzzy memories of his parents, and his house, and his room. He also remembers spending a lot of time with a girl about his age. Once he lost his vision, he spent five years completely blind before one day, he began to see blurry outlines of some objects. Whenever he touched something, he could see the shape of the object. As he trained this ability, he began to be able to constantly see the outlines of objects around him, such as people, furniture, ships, and the ground. He can’t see details, such as text, facial details, and patterns.

“Just a second, Padawan. I need to find who your Master will be and—” Master Nix cut himself off. “Oh, oh my.”

Several alarms began to blare. The screens all flashed red. Master Nix jumped back before rushing back and typing rapidly. He looked up to the screens with a look of concern and severity in his eyes.

“What is it, Master?” Polizi inquired, stepping up next to Master Nix.

“Flesh Raiders,” the Master quickly answered. “They’re making a move on our territory. They’ve captured a group of Padawans. Master Svevror’s group.” Master Nix turned to Polizi. “I hate to ask you of this, Padawan, but they need all the help they can get. Go down to the Landing Zone and speak with Master Aaryn. She’ll tell you what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new shadow emerges! On the Sith planet KORRIBAN, a shuttle of outcasts and slaves arrives at the SITH ACADEMY, containing fresh initiates waiting to hone their power of the Dark Side. One of these eager initiates is EST'LA, whose cockiness could be her downfall...

A Sith Lord slowly approached the landing pad. A shuttle gently hovered, the side door opening. A group of seven initiates, all races and colors, stepped out. In the back was a smaller female, with tan skin and brown hair. Her eyes were a deep crimson, somewhat unnatural for a human. She had a gentle smirk on her face, which gave the instructors a first look at her cockiness. She wore a simple, dirty red cloth shirt and equally colored pants. She had brown boots, which her pant legs were tucked into, and a dark-yellow training saber with a light-grey handle and silver hilt.

The Sith Lord stepped forwards, putting her hands behind her back. "Alright, it seems this is everyone. Follow me inside." She ordered in a cold voice.

The Sith Lord was a taller Chiss female, with dark-blue skin and empty red eyes that spoke of no excitement or hatred or fear or joy or sadness. They were cold, lifeless. She wore grey robes, with red streaks running down the sides of her pants and along her sleeves. She had a lightsaber dangling from her belt, not even shaking, she was standing so still.

They all slowly entered the temple. The stone which it was made of was a light-tan, appearing almost orange. There were large statues of faceless, hooded figures--probably ancient Sith. They loomed over the incoming initiates. The crimson-eyed human looked up at them, hiding her awe under he sadistic grin. The only issue was that everything on Korriban seemed to look the same. The stone of the cliffs, dirt, and temples were all the same tan, almost orange color. The only exception being the interiors of most temples and other metallic structures scattered around.

"To start off, I am Lord Sers. You are to refer to me as that or 'My Lord' the duration you are here. I will respond to nothing else. Am I understood?"

"Yes," a few voices arose from the group.

"Yes, my Lord," said an initiate in the back; the crimson-eyed human. Lord Sers stopped and turned around. Her eyes seemed to have a mix of anger and pride in them. "The six of you, out of my way." She moved towards the crimson-eyed human until she stood right in front of her. "What is your name, Initiate?"

"Est'la, _my Lord_."

Lord Sers nodded slowly, turning around. "Already, you show a good deal of promise, _Est'la_. You responded to a question the right way, unlike the rest of these Death Stick addicts I seem to have picked up." A few groans and mumbles came from the group. "Silence!" Lord Sers shouted, her voice echoing through the entryway.

The rest of the trip was in silence. There were few Sith scattered about, with a few Imperial soldiers thrown in. Finally, they reached a large room. On Est'la's right were many men and women--two rows of five, all in heavy robes and fancy masks; possibly the Lords. To the left were younger men and women, some had lightsabers and others had training sabers. They, too, wore robes, just not as eye-catching as the Lords. In the center was a woman in a white robe with pale skin and white hair. She was turned around towards a large statue of a man sitting on a throne. Finally, in the center of the room, were more students awaiting to partake in their various trials. They all wore rags or decent clothes and all had training sabers.

"You lot can join in the middle group there. Stay still and stay silent." Lord Sers ordered in a threatening voice.

The initiates did as they were told and fell in line. Est'la was on the end to the left. She could see a few of the lords. One of them was looking right at her. He was tall, had black armor and a respirator over his mouth. He looked at her with angry yellow eyes.

The woman in the front turned around, her arms clasped behind her back. "Well then. It seems we have some new faces. Those who are new, step forward," and the seven new initiates--including Est'la--stepped forward. The woman in white looked down at her datapad. "Alright, you three," she pointed at the three farthest left, "split off, go with Lord Franze. Take an apprentice, Lord." She sectioned off the three beside those she just called. "You three, Lord Treyche, take an apprentice." She pointed to Est'la. "You, Lord Andor. Take an apprentice."

Est'la bowed and found Lord Andor, who was standing with an apprentice dressed in red armor and a red-and-black mask. Lord Andor was another tall man, wearing a heavy suit of black armor with shoulder pads protruding to both sides, a black hood over a black helmet that covered his entire head. A cape fell behind him, settling as Andor stopped walking. His gloves were as dark as the rest of his armor, with heavy metal plating along his wrists up to the middle of his forearm, and his bicep only covered by cloth sleeve. His lightsaber was damaged, had a large spike protruding from the top with a slightly smaller spike across from it, and looked to fit his large hands comfortably. The empty eyes of the battle-marked helmet stared in every direction, but Est'la felt as if they were directed right down at her, like a security camera observing a thief.

"Come with me," he said in a rasp voice. Est'la followed without question, being led out to a large intersection room, with four doors--one on each side-- and a large statue of a man kneeling in the middle. He and the apprentice stopped right beside the statue. "Now, I am Lord Andor, and with me is Apprentice Kyon. Today we will be running your initiation into the Sith, Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No... my Lord." Est'la said with a sadistic grin.


End file.
